


Хрупкое счастье

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Маккой знал, что когда-нибудь все зайдет слишком далеко.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5





	Хрупкое счастье

— Мой, только мой. — Голос вулканца был низким, почти переходящим в рычание, а его руки требовательно скользили по телу капитана.  
Это было после очередной конференции, на которой Джеймсу Кирку пришлось присутствовать. Спок мрачной тенью стоял позади человека, но его самоконтроль был на пределе. Капитан «Энтерпрайз» очаровательно улыбался каждому и ненавязчиво настаивал на своём — договоре о торговле между двумя расами, очень важном для Федерации. Когда Джим, соблюдая этикет, поцеловал руку одной из дам, связь со Споком в его сознании словно дернулась, напоминая о себе. И теперь вулканец брал своё — за терпение, за выдержку. Ревниво и яростно, будто пытаясь оставляемыми отметинами заявить о праве собственности на любимого человека.  
— Мой, мой человек, мой т’хи’ла, — Спок перешел на неразборчивое бормотание на вулканском.  
Джим, не сопротивляясь, отдавался ему, иногда мягко направляя возлюбленного. Ему нечего было противопоставить ни силе вулканца, ни его безграничной любви, волнами захлестывавшей рассудок.  
Где бы Спок ни находился, он смотрел только на капитана; он был связан с ним — и физически, и психически. Он не мог и мысли допустить о том, что это обожаемое им солнечное создание будет принадлежать кому-то другому. Кирк же постоянно стремился принадлежать сразу всем. Это раздражало до безумия, но Джим ничего не мог с собой поделать — солнце должно светить для каждого.  
Уже после, добравшись до своей каюты и принимая душ, капитан продолжал чувствовать на себе прикосновения вулканца. Спок всегда старался сдерживать свою силу, но рядом с Кирком неизбежно терял контроль над собой. После, заявляясь в лазарет с синяками и ссадинами, Джим молча выслушивал от Боунса все мыслимые и немыслимые ругательства в адрес себя, Спока и этого безумного мира, допускающего такие встречи.  
— Он любит меня, — улыбался он доктору.  
И только МакКой, старый друг, видел в этой улыбке грусть. Кирк не был глупцом — он понимал, что рано или поздно черта будет пересечена. Что когда-нибудь... Неважно. Он каждый раз обрывал свои мысли, говоря себе «Это неважно, это будет потом».  
Доктор смотрел на вещи более трезво, оттого и бросал косые взгляды в сторону старшего помощника при каждой встрече с ним. Синяки, ушибы, трещины — еще не вся беда. Были и переломы. Леонард хорошо помнил сломанные в первый же раз пальцы капитана — тогда врачу пришлось собирать их буквально из мелких осколков. В конце концов, этот полукровка был в несколько раз сильнее человека. А Джим продолжал смеяться: «Но он же любит меня!»  
«Ага, — думал МакКой. — и ты его любишь настолько, что жить без него не можешь. Ты уже не можешь сиять без него, Джим».

Боунс прекрасно знал, чего стоило этим двоим их нынешнее хрупкое счастье. Как много времени Спок переживал из-за того, что чуть не убил Джима; переживал так, словно действительно убил его. Боялся смотреть на него. Боялся прикоснуться. Быть рядом. Уже тогда вулканец прекрасно понимал, что происходит, и что он на самом деле чувствует к своему капитану. Но в тоже время помнил, как уже не сдержался один раз, — и боялся повторить трагедию, боялся потерять своего капитана, лишить его жизни собственными руками.  
Джим же просто улыбался. Он тяжело переносил отчужденность своего старшего помощника, но продолжал вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Шутил, дружески подкалывал экипаж и смеялся. Только доктор видел, как Кирку плохо, да Скотти заподозрил неладное, но тактично молчал. Джим ждал развязки. Ничего конкретного. Просто ждал, не желая давить на Спока, понимая, что вулканца выводит из равновесия любой брошенный на него взгляд.  
Первым тогда не выдержал МакКой. Когда Кирк начал забывать про еду и сон, стараясь уйти с головой в работу, когда врач увидел у лучшего друга синяки под глазами, какие бывали у самого доктора только после самых тяжёлых смен, — терпение его лопнуло. Он почти ворвался в каюту к Споку и на одном дыхании выпалил всё, что думал об остроухом мерзавце.  
— Я не могу, — прозвучал лаконичный ответ. — Я не хочу причинить ему боль.  
— А что ты сейчас делаешь, черт возьми? — Леонард кричал, не боясь, что его услышат за звуконепроницаемыми стенами. — Ты знаешь, как ему сейчас плохо? Да он умрёт и не заметит!  
— Джиму... Капитану будет лучше, если я буду держаться от него на расстоянии. — Спок смотрел прямо на доктора, но будто не замечал его.  
— Тебе так нравится страдать в одиночку, упиваясь ролью мученика?! — МакКой треснул кулаком по столу. — Джиму намного хуже тебя, потому что уж он-то ничего не может сделать. Он никогда не хотел давить на тебя — и ты знаешь это, ты пользуешься этим и изводишь его. Подойди к нему хоть раз, чёрт возьми!  
— В ваших словах нет логики. Вы не...  
— Знаешь, где я эту твою логику видел?! — Доктор резко сделал шаг назад. — Чёрт с тобой. Делай, что хочешь. Я бы с радостью не приближался к тебе и на милю, если бы... Просто подумай о Джиме. Ты бросил его одного. Ты почти убил его.  
— Именно поэтому я...  
— Ты убиваешь его прямо сейчас тем, что избегаешь. И знаешь, что самое отвратительное в этой ситуации? Ты жалеешь одного себя. А он страдает и за себя, и за тебя. Просто подойди к нему.  
Пнув на прощание дверь, МакКой покинул каюту. Настроение у него было прескверное.  
Но он точно не ожидал, что его совету последуют.

Возвращаясь поздно вечером из лаборатории, Спок обнаружил в коридоре капитана. Встреча была случайна — Спок вспомнил, что в тот вечер присутствие Кирка требовалось при проведении какого-то эксперимента, одного из длинной череды, совершенно бессмысленного и скучного, но необходимого для отчета. Вулканец заметил быстрый взгляд капитана — в одну сторону, в другую и, наконец, на своего старшего помощника. Похоже, человек сам не хотел нарушать обозначенную Споком дистанцию. Тем не менее, существовали правила этикета.  
— Здравствуйте, капитан.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Спок.  
Губы Джима рефлекторно растянулись в улыбке, и Спок поразился тому, сколько усталости было в этом простом движении. Доктор не врал: Кирку было плохо — но капитан на то и капитан, чтобы никто об этом не знал. Раньше о таких случаях был осведомлён и старший помощник, но теперь — нет.  
Стоило вулканцу очутиться в опасной близости от Кирка, как принятое решение стало казаться неверным. Споку захотелось прижать к себе Джима, обнять и не отпускать. Отнести на руках в каюту и долго смотреть на него, спящего, пока тот отдыхает. Спасти этого человека от самого себя.  
«Но в этом случае его придется спасать от меня», — угрюмо подумал вулканец, глядя, как Джим растерянно перебирает свои волосы, бездумно глядя перед собой.  
И тут Кирк покачнулся. Всего лишь запнулся, но упасть на пол ему не дали крепкие руки старшего помощника.  
— Вы в порядке, капитан? — Спок не мог скрыть обеспокоенность в голосе.  
Глупый вопрос. Самый глупый вопрос из всех, что он мог сейчас задать. Было очевидно, что с капитаном не всё в порядке, более того — всё было не в порядке давным-давно.  
— Да, мистер Спок, всё хорошо. — Снова пошатнувшись, Джим успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Я просто немного устал. Пожалуй, пойду к себе в каюту...  
Это был момент выбора. Либо продолжать держаться на расстоянии, сделав вид, что поверил в прекрасное положение дел, и жить дальше, игнорируя капитана и свои чувства к нему — либо...  
— Капитан, перестаньте.  
На лице Кирка появилось недоумение.  
— Капитан, хватит истязать себя.  
Недоумение превратилось в недовольство. Спок понял, что не угадал со словами.  
— Это не ваше дело, мистер Спок, — без грубости, но четко проводя черту между ними, ответил Джим. — За моим здоровьем следит доктор МакКой, так что это вне вашей компетенции и...  
«И в этом виноват я, — осознал в этот момент вулканец. — Это ведь я его таким сделал».  
— Я просто не хочу причинить тебе вред, Джим.  
Капитан явно не ожидал прямого признания, но вслед за изумлением пришла радость. Он снова попытался улыбнуться, но от волнения вышло несколько нервно — впрочем, это было искренне.  
«Он безумно красив, когда улыбается».  
— Спок, я... — У Кирка явно была наготове какая-то речь на этот счет, но сейчас он не находил слов. — Я знаю. Но это неважно, Спок, правда, неважно.  
— Я могу убить тебя! — почти сорвался на крик Спок, схватив капитана за плечи. — Джим, я ведь могу убить тебя!  
Ошеломленный, Кирк немного помолчал, потом тихо ответил:  
— Это неважно, Спок. Главное — ты никогда не захочешь этого. Остальное неважно, если ты любишь...  
Спок ответил мгновенно, не давая ему закончить фразу:  
— Я люблю тебя, Джим.  
Тот расплылся в улыбке:  
— Я тоже, Спок, — и, слегка поморщившись, со смехом сказал. — А теперь я хочу пойти и выспаться. А проснувшись — я буду весь в твоем распоряжении, Спок. Нам надо многое наверстать.  
Улыбка Кирка была самой очаровательной на свете. Ей невозможно было отказать.  
Спок не видел, как дойдя до лифта, капитан охнул и схватился за плечо.  
— Лазарет, — произнес он, потом задумчиво протянул в пустоту. — Боунс будет ненавидеть меня за это.  
А когда МакКой, увидев следы от пальцев вулканца, начал браниться, Джим ответил, мечтательно глядя в потолок:  
— Но он же любит меня.

Только потому, что этот союз был сложным для обеих сторон, Леонард не вмешивался, боясь нарушить и без того хрупкое равновесие. Он мог ругать Кирка за неосмотрительность, Спока — за то, что тот уродился зеленым гоблином, но сам никогда не переходил им же установленных границ. Хотя иногда это было для него тяжело. МакКой уже боялся видеть Джима в лазарете, потому что знал: если раны Кирку были нанесены не врагом, то, значит, самым близким другом. И оттого было больнее вдвойне. Боунсу часто хотелось запретить им вообще видеться, потому что уже не хватало ни сил, ни выдержки, чтобы постоянно штопать капитана. Но потом перед глазами вставал бледный Джим, говорящий: «Он не желает видеть меня. Он боится быть рядом. Это ужасно, Боунс, я никогда не чувствовал себя так отвратительно... Эй, Боунс, у тебя же есть что-нибудь? Что угодно».  
Нет, еще раз увидеть таким старого друга не хотелось.  
Маккой знал, что когда-нибудь все зайдет слишком далеко.  
У доктора не было оптимистичных надежд на то, что всё утрясется. Для этого он слишком трезво смотрел на вещи.  
Зато Леонард чётко знал, что от него требуется. Мириться и лечить. И пока этого хватало.  
Пока эти двое любят друг друга, Боунс будет залечивать раны Джима. Несмотря на то, что это — лишь борьба с симптомами.  
Искоренить саму болезнь невозможно.


End file.
